¿QUIEN SOY YO?
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Candice White Ardley una joven de 16 años asiste al colegio de enfermeria, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una gran enfermera cuando conoce a su peor pesadilla Terrence Granchester quien es obligad a ir por su padre a ese colegio pero en realidad el quiere ser actor y se convierte famoso por sus canciones pero con una...identidad falsa para mantener su secreto. ¿que pasara?
1. CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO DE TODO

...

* * *

Candy White Ardley

Era una joven de 16 años provenía de una familia buena y aristócrata, estudiaba enfermería en un colegio prestigiado de Londres, donde le enseñarían todo lo necesario para convertirse en una gran enfermera, eso esperaba, pues aquello le apasionaba enormemente, no esperaba realmente que su familia lo entendiera pero con la aprobación de Albert Ardley su tutor era más que suficiente.

Aquella joven era alegre, amable, dulce y simpática, le encantaba estar en la escuela pues realmente deseaba con todo su ser dedicarse a curar personas y ayudar al que mas lo necesita, pero ahora tendría un gran problema si un problema…problema llamado Terrence Grandchester.

.

.

.

Terrence Graham Grandchester

Era un joven algo rebelde pero que finalmente termino realizando la santa voluntad de su padre al ser ingresado a una escuela de enfermería para poder ser preparado para estudiar medicina y convertirse en un gran doctor en un futuro, algo que el joven odiaba, el no quería convertirse en ello y no era precisamente porque odiara a los doctores, por supuesto que no, los admiraba, admiraba su pasión por querer salvar vidas, por como querer ayudar al que menos tiene, etc.

Pero nuestro joven de 18 años no deseaba esa vida, el quería estudiar para ser un gran actor, deseaba dejar impregnado su gran potencial y talento en los escenarios, ser recordado como un gran actor.

Pero en fin, termino entrando a esta escuela y su único y gran consuelo era su pecosa (jejejeje le dije mi pecosa, claro, ella es mi luz en medio de esta oscuridad) le encantaba estar con ella y hacerla enojar, hacía que las pecas se notaran más, tiene algo especial y no es como cualquier otra amiga eso lo supo siempre pero nunca pensó que llegaría a cambiar tanto su vida.

Ambos llegaron a la vida del otro para…cambiar todo.

.

.

.

Era un día común en la escuela "Santo Tomas" de enfermería en Londres, el día era colorido y luminoso tal como le gustaban a Candy, esa semana estaban en exámenes por lo que se apresuraba por los pasillos para no llegar tarde, había estado esperando a Annie pero esta no aparecía por lo que se apresuró a seguir su camino cuando…

Tal cual rayo paso arrasando con todo y con la rubia también que término en el suelo molesta, quien inmediatamente se disponía a insultarlo pero…

-¡¿Qué…?! –Sus ojos se cruzaron inmediatamente Candy sintió que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies al encontrar esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, inmensamente hermosos y llenos de incógnitas que ya deseaba averiguar aun sin saber.

Terrence por su parte miraba a la rubia, un tanto molesto pero a la vez divertido, además la pequeña pecosa le causaba una hermosa calidez en su corazón que no podía explicar a que se debía pero solo sabía que esos hermosos zafiros verdes eran los más hermosos que nunca antes había visto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa niña?! ¡Fíjate mejor por donde caminas para que no te cruces en mi camino!

Eso basto para devolver a la realidad a la rubia –Estoy muy bien, gracias, solo fue un pequeño raspón.

-Raspón, herida o lo que sea, me da igual no me importa ni me interesa, ¿entiendes niña?

-¡Eres un bruto, cretino!

-Fue un placer, adiós

Y así como llego se fue, dejando haciendo rabietas a la rubia, quien después miro ida hacia donde se había ido el castaño, molesta y maldiciendo por haberse topado a un joven tan maleducado.

 _"_ _Es un completo idiota no sabe cómo se debe tratar una dama, que imbécil"_ pensaba la rubia molesta

-Candy… ¿Candy? –Nada -¡Candy!

-¿Qué pasa Annie? –Pregunto mirando a su amiga quien le miraba preocupada

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Estabas como ida

-Nada no te preocupes no me paso nada, seguramente solo es el cansancio por los exámenes

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si saliendo del examen cambiamos de aire? Vamos de día de campo ¿Qué opinas, Candy?

-Me parece una idea estupenda. –Dijo la rubia emocionada entrando con su amiga al salón de clases para apresurarse a ir a su día de campo.

Pero en el examen no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel joven que la había tratado mal, es que en realidad pese a como la trato, el joven era de buen ver, varonil, apuesto, encantador aunque no sabía porque pensaba eso después de como la trato.

 _"_ _Espero no volvérmelo a topar nunca más en la vida_ " pensó después molesta tratando de concentrarse en su examen.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Vaya allá va la joven que me tope esta mañana"_ pensó el castaño al ver a la ojiverde dirigirse con otra joven a la laguna " _Creo que debería disculparme, ya que fui un verdadero grosero, además…esa joven es realmente…linda"_ se fue dirigiendo lentamente hacia donde vio a las jóvenes.

Mientras tanto las amigas comían, reían y disfrutaban el tiempo juntas, habían sido inseparables desde que se conocían, Candy sentía a Annie como más que una amiga, para ella era su hermana.

-Candy, vamos por un helado, hace demasiado calor –Dijo la pelinegra

-Ve tú, Annie, yo me quedare aquí a meditar un poco

-Bien ahorita vuelvo

Terry vio que tal vez podía ser su oportunidad para acercarse pero la verdad era que no encontraba una excusa perfecta para ir y antes de decidirse a ir, observo como la rubia quien se había cansado de esperar a su amiga se dirigía a un árbol cerca.

 _"_ _Seguro que Annie se tarda porque hay mucha gente, bueno, mientras trepare este hermoso árbol, es un día hermoso y la laguna es preciosa pero me relajare más si trepo"_ pensaba divertida mientras subía al árbol.

Mientras la rubia disfrutaba de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía la altura del árbol, escucho una fuerte carcajada, haciendo que por poco cayera.

-Mira nada más ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –Terrence estaba muerto de risa y hablo irónicamente viendo a la rubia burlón –A la "damita" que me encontré en la mañana y trepando arboles como varoncito –Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia molesta -¡Qué gran espectáculo, hermosa vista! –Añadió antes de ponerse a aplaudir.

Fue todo la rubia se bajó del árbol y se le fue encima, mientras este reía.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, cretino?! ¡A mí no me hablaras de esa forma y para tu información soy una dama!

-Vamos tranquila, pecosa, no te alteres o se te verán más las pecas –Dijo sosteniendo las muñecas de Candy

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida la rubia y dejando de momento su enojo

-Que se te notan más las pecas si te alteras…aparte de trepadora, sorda

-¡¿Trepadora yo?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces como…!

-Trepadora de árboles, no pienses mal

-Más te vale –Dijo molesta la joven

-Se me ha ocurrido que apodo ponerte, ¿Qué te parece Tarzan pecosa? –Dijo burlón

-Ve y ponle apodos a tu madre

-¡No te metas con mi madre o te arrepentirás! –Dijo cambiando radicalmente su humor del joven, tomándola con más fuerza de los brazos y haciéndola hacia él, Candy quedo impactada por el repentino cambio de aquel joven, observo los ojos azules que llameaban de enojo, si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta.

-Yo…lo dije…como a cualquier persona…yo

Terrence reacciono en aquel momento al ver la mirada asustada e impactada de la joven y trato de tranquilizarse –Yo…lo…en verdad yo…lo siento…es que… ¡espera!

Candy quien logró zafarse en aquel momento, salió huyendo lejos de aquel hombre, dejándolo solo y arrepentido en aquel hermoso lugar al lado de la laguna, tan azul y oscura a la vez como eran los hermosos zafiros azules que tuvo frente a ella, tan hermosos pero de un momento a otro tan temibles que no pudo soportarlo y huyo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno esta idea no surgio de mi, me pidieron que le diera continuacion originalmente la historia solo tiene cuatro capitulos asi que yo le dare una continuacion esperando que sea de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui lo prometido es deuda este es el segundo fic que mencionaste, no te preocupes tratare de darle una continuacion tambien a los demas ;D espero que este primer capitulo sea de tu agrado y pues como veras cambie el titulo para que no haya problemas como la vez pasada jejeje pero espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este nuevo fic :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 ¿AMISTAD O ENEMISTAD? I

...

 _Aclaracion: es una historia alterna a la serie, si habra cosas parecidas a lo de la serie, como el hecho de que Candy sera enfermera y Terrence desea ser actor, pero habra otras cosas mas, espero que les guste ;D_

* * *

Terrence estaba clavo en el suelo sin moverse, con el asombro y terror en su semblante observando por el camino que la rubia había tomado para huir de él.

-Le cause miedo, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?! –Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de calmarse –No deseaba…no realmente no quería que ella saliera corriendo…

 _"_ _Es tan hermosa, pero no…no sé cómo acercarme a ella"_ pensaba molesto consigo mismo

Comenzó a caminar despacio de regreso a su dormitorio, tratando de no pensar más pero era algo inevitable, y es que la joven le había cautivado tanto, ella era tan hermosa como un Angel, su pequeño y hermoso Angel que deseaba tanto obtener para cuidar y amarlo, pero aquella forma, en la que él le hablo no había sido la mejor forma pero…

 _"_ _Mama…"_ Suspiro _"Hace diez años que te fuiste de mi lado…."_

La madre de Terrence era actriz pero no una gran actriz como el la idolatraba cuando era menor, no; cuando creció descubrió todo lo que su madre tuvo que hacer para llegar a ser la gran "actriz" que ahora era, el no deseaba llegar a ser actor como ella, el deseaba ser un gran actor por su talento y porque así se lo mereciera no por…otras cosas.

Aquello que la pecosa le había dicho, le había alterado pues las pocas personas que llegaron a enterarse de quien era su madre, se burlaron de él…por lo que él siempre estaba a la defensiva pero…esta vez fue errónea su decisión

Su mayor pasión era ser actor, uno de verdad, deseaba con tantas sus fuerzas estar en un escenario, poder transmitir sus emociones y sentimientos a través de la música, de su cuerpo, de sus interpretaciones y lograr dejar algo útil en las personas para que ellas aunque no tuvieran alguien a quien acudir pudieran solucionar los problemas…problemas que el en ocasiones no pudo tener ni solucionar, porque su padre lo hacía siempre por él.

No era que se aferrara a algo que estuviera en contra de su padre, no, siempre desde pequeño amaba crear personajes, interpretar y recitar, tal vez lo saco de su madre, pero sobretodo quería desaparecer y ser feliz haciendo lo único que había sido para el su único y gran consuelo en tiempos de soledad, ser quien quisiera ser y sobretodo ser el mismo.

La música, ah por dios la música era su otro gran amor, ¿Qué sería la vida sin ella? Fue directamente a su habitación para comenzar a tocar una melodía que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Comenzó a tocar dejándose guiar por sus emociones y sentimientos…que de verdad llegaban a todo su ser y le inundaban su alma tranquilizándolo, desahogándose y vertiendo sus sentimientos en ella.

It may be quite simple  
but now that it's done  
hope you don't mind  
i hope you don't mind  
that i put down in words  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world

-Se escucha bien –Murmuro sonriente mientras seguía escribiendo el resto de la canción –Es para ti mi pecosa –Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, pues su estrategia para acercársele había sido un total fracaso.

.

.

.

Candy había corrido hacia a su habitación mientras las lágrimas surcaban su bello rostro, trataba de controlarse pero le era un poco imposible.

 _"_ _¿Qué rayos te pasa Candy? Tú no eres de esas niñitas tontas que se ponen a llorar por todo y por nada."_ Pensaba molesta consigo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, se sentía extraña, su corazón latía muy fuertemente que sentía que se le podía salir del pecho, pero… ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese extraño para ponerla así? Parecía que lo conociera….de otra vida tal vez o tal vez solo era su imaginación…

Pero aún le intrigaba el ¿Porque era tan grosero con ella? Aquello arruinaba por completo la imagen que se había creado de el en su cabeza.

De algo estaba muy segura había algo que le atraía de aquel joven y deseaba conocerlo y a la vez no quería conocer al ojiazul, le daba curiosidad saber porque su reacción al mencionar a su madre, pero se lo imaginaba.

Ella tampoco había tenido una vida color de rosa, había sido adoptada y había pasado por miles de lugares donde la trataron mal, hasta que encontró al final la familia que ahora tenía, donde la aceptaron, le dieron un apellido y una cálida bienvenida como una más de la familia; algo que sus verdaderos padres no pudieron o no quisieron.

No…no más lágrimas, el pasado ya eran pasado y estaba enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. En el amor no era una experta, nunca había tenido una relación, para ella el amor era pérdida de tiempo y más que ello no le interesaba ni creía en cosas de romanticismo como muchas señoritas de alta sociedad, que esperaban su turno para tener una boda, ella lo único que amaba y adoraba era su sueño de ser enfermera, el amor podía esperar ¿No es así?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la joven rubia se encontraba un poco más tranquila leyendo en el jardín de la escuela, tenía un examen en la siguiente hora y pronto la enviarían a las prácticas con los doctores verdaderos en el mismo hospital de junto que pertenecía a la escuela.

-Hola, pecosa

Candy miro con molestia a la persona que le hablaba -¿Qué quieres?

El castaño le miro avergonzado y un poco nervioso por la mirada que ella le había lanzado –Yo… -"Demonios pase toda la noche pensando en cómo disculparme y ahora…. ¡No puedo ni hablar bien!" –Solo…

-No tengo tiempo para esto… -Murmuro levantándose

-¡Espera! –El la tomo de la mano tratando de evitar que se fuera –No…creo que no empezamos con el pie correcto.

-No por mi culpa

-Bien…yo fui el culpable –Dijo molesto no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón y menos que una chica fuera la que le dijera lo que estaba haciendo bien o mal. –Pero tú tampoco lo estás haciendo fácil.

-Ahora soy yo la culpable ¿No?

-Mi nombre es Terrence Graham Grandchester –Soltó mientras tomaba suavemente la mano para darle un beso cálido, dejando a la rubia sorprendida y sonrojada pero tratando de mantener su misma posición pero le costaba trabajo.

-¿Se supone que esa es tu disculpa? –Le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Si…bueno…

-Bien, Terrence, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley, ¿Entiendes? No es ni pecosa ni Tarzan pecosa, la próxima vez que me llames de ese modo me las pagaras.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que las damas no amenazaban –Dijo burlándose –Pero que se esperaba de una "damita" trepadora de árboles –Rio un poco provocando el enojo de la joven.

-Bien veo que realmente no quieres disculparte, si no burlarte, pero no soy tu diversión, así que me voy, hasta nunca

-No… ¡Espera! Perdóname Candy, es solo que…

La joven ya iba caminando hacia el salón, cuando el joven la alcanzo, acorralándola en una de las paredes; sus ojos se cruzaron perdiéndose lentamente uno en el otro, Candy no sabía que decir solo sentía nuevamente que el piso se le desaparecía bajo sus pies, provocando que su corazón saltara de emoción desbordante dentro de su pecho.

Terrence miraba a Candy con tanto amor repentino, aunque no entendía aun la emoción, pero su pequeño ángel era tan hermoso, él estaba seguro de que le gustaba la rubia, de eso no había duda pero ¿era tan normal que sintiera su corazón alocado dentro de su pecho?

Lentamente se fue acercándose a la joven quien se encontraba sonrojada por el atrevimiento y el poco espacio personal que ya tenía pero…

-¡Candy!

La joven miro hacia donde provenía el grito despertando de la hipnótica mirada de Terrence que la había atrapado, rompiendo por completo aquella conexión de momento, de pronto una sonrisa surco su rostro al mirar al frente donde se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules mirándole sonriente, esperando que se acercarla para saludarle.}

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme pero aqui sigo ;D espero que les guste**_

 _ **bueno a partir de la mitad de este capitulo es todo de mi imaginacion espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui hola espero que te siga gustando y no hay de que, prometo tambien hacerlo con los otros que me indicaste ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Dajimar muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **ELI DIAZ muchisimas gracias eli por tu hermoso review y por leer los fics ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **Anto muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **LizCarter holi liz, si te comprendo no te preocupes con la otra historia tambien muchos me preguntaron, te comento que si trate de comunicarme con la autora pero esta tiene mucho tiempo que pienso yo que se retiro pues no recibi respuesta, acabo igual de empezar otro fic donde igual solicite el permiso pero el problema es que las autoras no responden y no tengo otra manera de hallarlas, este fic en particular no tenia mas que un capitulo por asi decirlo, realmente solo tengo el primer y medio capitulo de este con ideas suyas pero realmente hice lo posible por contactarla pero no pude. se que a muchas personas no les gusta por eso en un principio aclare que la idea en si no es mia si no de otra autora pero a partir de la mitad de este todo sale de mi imaginacion, espero que te haya aclarado la duda y espero que te sigan gustando los fics-**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester hola muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana ;D a todos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 ¿AMISTAD O ENEMISTAD? II

...

 _La vida siempre nos juega la peor de las jugadas, pero tambien el corazon, ¿Como es posible dudar del "amor" que decias tenerle a la persona con la que estuviste pasando dias maravillosos de tu vida? ¿Como el corazon puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Como puedes sentir algo que nunca habias sentido y decir que no es nada o ignorarlo?_

 _¿Ignorarias el amor? o es que simplemente nos da miedo enamorarnos de otra persona que no sea con la que tu estuviste pensando y amando durante un tiempo, ¿Que pasa entonces cuando aparece una persona que hace que tu corazon vibre de una manera extraña? ¿Acaso es amor o otra cosa?_

 _El amo es una maraña de ecuaciones que nunca termina y que por desgracia es dificil por no decir imposible resolver, solo algunos afortunados logran resolverla y entonces el resultado es la persona con la que pasan el resto de su vida pero ¿Que pasa cuando se divorcian? ¿Era un resultado erroneo entonces? ¿Donde quedo todo el amor que se profesaban, que se decian tener hasta que la muerte los separara? La realidad seria que el amor es impredecible que si existe claro, pero que nunca puedes tener la certeza de que durara por toda la eternidad, porque el amor es algo hermoso y fascinante pero que se debe de cultivar y cuidar entre las dos personas como una hermosa flor, que debe ser regada, expuesta a la luz brillante del sol, amarla y llenarla de atenciones para que florezca y dure todo el tiempo posible sin olvidarse de ella porque entonces la flor se marchitara...como el amor que una vez se profesaron las personas debe ser un trabajo de dos, de enamorarse dia con dia sin importar que hoy tengas 20 y mañana 70, si te ama debe de ser ahora y siempre trabajando juntos para cultivarlo y cuidarlo y asi no se marchite..._

 _C.M.M_

 _..._

* * *

-¡Candy!

La rubia miro hacia el rubio de ojos azules quien le miraba sonriente, ella comenzó a sonreír alegremente para el disgusto del joven castaño, pero ya la rubia se había olvidado de todo.

-¡Anthony!

La joven corrió hasta el, quien le recibió con los brazos extendidos, ambos se abrazaron con mucha alegría y amor, mientras el joven observaba molesto la escena.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-¿Qué haces aquí, donde esta Albert?

-Esta con la directora, pero ¿Qué no te da gusto verme?

-Claro que si –Dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Terrence al ser ignorado se acercó carraspeando la garganta para ser presentado o eso esperaba.

-¿Tu amigo? –Pregunto el rubio mirando a Terrence, de pronto Candy recordó que no estaba sola.

-En realidad no lo es, es un compañero su nombre es Terrence Grandchester

De pronto el rubio le miro un poco desconfiado, pero el joven le estiro la mano para saludarlo, así que el trato de disimular.

-Anthony Brown Ardley

El joven le miro sorprendido -¿Eres familiar de Candy?

-Si –Dijo algo serio -¿Qué pensaste?

-Bueno….es que…yo

-No le hagas caso, Anthony el siempre piensa mal –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Claro

Terrence le miro algo molesto pero prefirió guardar silencio, mientras que el rubio tomaba a la joven de la cintura para abrazarla nuevamente.

-El tío Albert se pondrá feliz de ver lo hermosa que te has puesto.

La joven se sonrojo

-¿Qué cosas…dices, Anthony?

-La verdad –Sonrió

-Bueno…creo que mejor me voy –Murmuro el joven castaño molesto

Los rubios le miraron mientras este avanzaba a zancadas por el patio para llegar al corredor que guiaba hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Esta bien?

-Es muy raro, así que creo que si está bien –Dijo la rubia sin darle importancia volviendo su atención al joven rubio que tenía a su lado, aunque muy en el fondo sentía un poco de curiosidad y a la vez un poco…de…culpa tal vez.-¿Cómo está la tía abuela?

-Bien, te envió esto por cierto. –Dijo tomando un paquete que estaba en el interior de su chaqueta –Un pequeño obsequio por tu buen comportamiento. –Dijo burlonamente

La rubia solo sonrió mas sin decir nada más tomo el paquete para abrirlo -¡Es hermoso! –Dijo sonriendo al ver la hermosa pulsera de oro blanco dentro.

-Eso mismo le dije

-¿Tú la ayudaste cierto?

-Por supuesto –Dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias, también a la tía abuela –Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pues desde que conocía a la familia Ardley su vida había sido más hermosa.

-Por nada, Candy ahora si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me acompañaras

-¿A dónde?

-Quiero que demos un pequeño paseo, por eso Albert estaba hablando con la directora.

La rubia le miro insegura pero accedió, así que ambos salieron del colegio mientras a lo lejos un joven les miraba un tanto triste y celoso; caminaron por las calles de Londres, Anthony tomaba de la mano a la joven y esta miraba sonriente los lugares al lado de aquel rubio.

-¿Quieres tomar un helado?

-Claro

Ambos se sentaron en las afueras de la heladería, después de ordenar y de recibir los helados, Anthony miro a la joven seriamente.

-Candy, has pensado en…bueno ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hace tiempo te dije?

La joven dejo de comer su helado, sonrojada comenzó a jugar con sus manos debajo de la mesa –Es que yo…Anthony…bueno la verdad.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad?

La joven se sonrojo aún más y no pudo responder solo asintió suavemente.

-Quiero una vida junto a ti, Candy, el tío William está de acuerdo –Dijo mientras sonreía

-Pero…

Anthony saco una pequeña cajita de una bolsa de su chaqueta –Lo digo enserio, te amo –Dijo sonriendo aún más –Sabes que…todo lo que pase contigo para mi…significo mucho.

-Pero fue hace tiempo Anthony y…

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace menos de 6 meses, Candy ¿A que le temes?

-A tomar una mala equivocación…a cometer los errores de mis verdaderos…padres –Dijo tristemente

-No será así –Afirmo tomando la mano de la joven –Por favor

-Debo pensarlo

-Claro pero…quiero que sigamos juntos…por favor –Susurro suplicándole algo que Candy no podía resistir pues pese a todo aun sentía algo por él.

-Está bien

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, el joven tomo la mejilla de la rubia suavemente para darle un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras sentía que flotaba en el cielo, ella sentía la sensación de que en aquel momento podía ser todo lo que deseara ser.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín del colegio, trataba de leer su libro pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo pues solo pensaba en Anthony y en todo lo que dijo el día anterior, el deseaba formar una familia con ella, pero ella ¿Qué es lo que deseaba ella? ¿Qué es lo que sentía? ¿Quién diablos era ella? Miles de veces se había preguntado esto último, ni siquiera sabía algo de su pasado, de donde provenía si sus familiares estaban vivos o muertos, no tenía ni la más remota idea de nada ¿Cómo formar una familia así? Sin siquiera saber de dónde vienes.

-Es demasiado desagradable ver a una mujer enamorada o como yo les digo realmente tontas perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no vale ni un centavo –Dijo el joven castaño molesto mirando a la joven quien le miro aún más molesta, levantándose dispuesta a irse antes de comenzar una discusión que iría a ningún lado.

-¿Porque te vas, Candy?

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Pregunto molesta

-No, la verdad es que me gusta molestarte

-¡No soy tu maldito entretenimientos, Grandchester!

La rubia paro en seco al decir esto para enfrentarlo.

-No lo eres, solo me agrada tu compañía –Dijo sacándola de su enojo y ahora reflejando sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije, ¿Qué acaso tienes problemas para comprender las cosas? Eso sí sería sorprenderte pues estas estudiando medicina.

-No….es solo que

-¿Te sorprende?

-Si

-Soy una persona extraordinaria lo sé.

-Presumido diría yo

-Vamos Candy ¿Te molesta tanto como soy?

-¿Y cómo eres Terrence? Porque nunca eres como pienso que eres y siempre terminas reaccionando de la manera más inesperada

El joven castaño le miro entre sorprendido y confundido por la pregunta _"¿Quién soy yo? La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé."_ Pensó mientras le miraba intensamente.

-Candy –Susurro mientras se acercaba a ella, sentía su aliento golpear su rostro suavemente deseaba tanto besarla, ella estaba hipnotizada con la mirada azulada que provocaba que por un momento se perdiera en ella, ninguno de los dos entendía que era lo que pasa, antes de que sus labios rosaran la joven se alejó un poco, reaccionando por fin, provocando que el también volviera a la realidad.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó el joven

-No…no te preocupes –Dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Candy… ¿Podemos ser amigos? La verdad es que no tengo ni uno y…lo que dije es verdad me gusta tu compañía Tarzan pecosa –Dijo sonriéndole

Observo como el joven alzaba su mano hacia ella para poder estrecharla en son de paz y amistad entre ellos, la rubia sonrió tímidamente y suspirando profundamente también alzo la mano y la estrecho –Claro que podemos –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

-De acuerdo –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

Sus ojos seguían fijos unos en los otros, Terrence sentía que podía dar la vida en aquel momento por ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora eso le dolía pero a la vez era una placentera sensación, ella le miraba entre confundida y también con algo de cariño, aquel joven le causaba ternura y también hacia vibrar su corazón de una forma que hace mucho no sentía o tal vez nunca lo…había sentido.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido unos meses de locos pero aqui sigo, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado perdon si es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fics y no solo tengo de candy candy si no de otros jejeje por eso ando asi de apurada jejeje ;D_**

 ** _paulayjoaqui holi pau jejeje por supuesto que la seguire ;D no te preocupes espero te guste pues desde el anterior capitulo a mitad ya es todo de mi cabeza jejeje uff esta algo complicado pero espero te guste :D y era anthony que tal? jejeje espero no te moleste que lo ponga ;D_**

 ** _ELI DIAZ hola jejejej asi es siempre tienen una suerte jejejeej pero ¿que te parecio? es anthony jejejeje ;D_**

 ** _LizCarter hola mil gracias liz, espero que asi sea jejej tengo otros en mente espero poderlos empezar pronto ;D_**

 ** _por cierto estare actualizando el fin de semana pero comenzare con el fic que reciba mas reviews asi que a enviar reviews jejejej ;D clic al botoncito queridos lectores el que reciba mas le dare mas prioridad y escribire mas de ese ;D_**

 ** _saludos y linda semana, fin de semana y feliz navidad :D_**

 ** _mucha salud, bienestar y felicidad para ustedes y sus familiares ;D_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 AQUELLA CANCION

_..._

 _La vida a veces es injusta con algunas personas en la vida, pero esto no respeta ni clase ni posición social, todos somos vulnerables a que nos sucedan situaciones que nunca deberíamos pasar pero desgraciadamente nunca dependen de nosotros, bueno si algunas veces pero en cuestiones familiares no, ya que nosotros no podemos mandar sobre los demás y menos saber lo que piensan o imponerles ideas que nosotros deseamos que tengan, tampoco podemos obligar a nadie a sentir lo que no sentimos de corazón realmente o no podemos obligar a alguien a ser como los demás, entonces aquí es donde las cosas pueden llegar a complicarse y no terminar bien._

 _Las mentiras con el tiempo matan y vivir en un total engaño y mentira termina alejando a la gente que alejaste por querer vivir en un fantasía, en una ilusión que nunca te dejaría nada bueno pero que aun así, lo hiciste sin saber que al final puedes sufrir más de la cuenta._

 _A.W.A._

* * *

Candy se encontraba con Annie llevando a cabo sus deberes en la alcoba que compartían, ambas habían tenido semanas de arduo trabajo sin parar, el doctor Killer quien era además el director de la institución donde ella estaban estudiando, había sido muy exigente con respecto a tomar enserio la carrera de medicina pues era una carrera compleja y requería entrega y mucha dedicación para poder ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban.

-¡Uff! Estoy tan cansada

-También yo, Annie, pero debemos terminar este trabajo que es para mañana en la mañana

-Lo sé, pero cinco minutos a nadie le cae mal ¿No crees?

Annie sonríe dulcemente ante su comentario, lo que la rubia solo suelta un gran suspiro pero asiente divertida.

-Tienes razón además…ya casi terminamos

Ambas chicas se encaminaron al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de que el sol terminara por ocultarse en el bello horizonte y dejara de alumbrar los hermosos paisajes de Londres.

.

.

.

En la gran mansión de los Ardley se encontraban dos rubios platicando amenamente ante lo que sería un hermoso plan de vida para cualquier chica de 16 años, al menos eso pensaba el rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Seguro que deseas hacer ya preparativos, Anthony? –Pregunto mirando severamente a su sobrino

-Si…estoy seguro de que Candy me dirá que si –Dijo sonriente

-¿Cuándo le preguntaras de nuevo? –Dijo algo nervioso, conocía a su pequeña hijita y sabía que no sería del todo verdad, sabía que quería a Anthony pero realmente ¿Lo amaba, como para casarse con él? Esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba día y noche.

-Este fin de semana en la fiesta que dará la tía abuela, se lo volveré a decir y aprovechare para anunciarlo a todos

En aquel momento ingreso una joven pelirroja de ojos cafés claros, con una arrogancia evidente a kilómetros y una sonrisa de suficiencia que demostraba lo hueco y aburrido que era la pobre vida de esta sin siquiera tener la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

-¡Anthony! –Grito corriendo a aludido quien rodo los ojos fastidiado

-Hola Elisa –Dijo molesto

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo! –Comento aferrándose al brazo del rubio quien miro a su tío implorante de que hiciera algo, pero el rubio estaba debatiéndose entre reírse de su sobrino o mejor intervenir, pero opto por lo primero.

-Aja

-Hay Anthony quiero que me enseñes los mejores lugares de la ciudad y todos tus amigos o los lugares que…

-Lo lamento no puedo –Dijo zafándose de la joven

-¿Porque?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso –Dijo despidiéndose de ambos y saliendo apresurado

La joven solo miro molesta en dirección hacia donde se fue, levanto la cabeza indignada del comportamiento de Anthony y salió lentamente del lugar dejando solo al rubio.

-Hay…Anthony –Dijo mientras revisaba los papeles que tenía en la mano –Espero que no te equivoques…creo que no… -Dijo pensando en todo lo que su sobrino había pasado durante prácticamente toda su vida.

* * *

Anthony tenía a su padre Emiliano Brown pero él se la pasaba viajando y nunca estuvo con el rubio, en cambio Albert siempre estuvo ahí, pero una pequeña y tenebrosa temporada en la que Albert decidió dejar todo e ir en búsqueda de sí mismo, saber que era lo que más le apasionaba y dedicarse a buscar su felicidad para entonces ser feliz en su entorno pero ya haberse encontrado consigo mismo y haber encontrado lo que lo hace feliz.

En aquella época Anthony aún era un pequeño niño de diez años, su padre llego un día a la mansión de la familia Ardley y se llevó al niño con él, justificándose con la familia de la madre de Anthony (Amanda Ardley, fallecida hacia seis años atrás) que se casaría de nuevo y que empezaría una nueva vida con toda su familia eso incluía a Anthony.

Entonces ocurrió lo obvio, la nueva esposa de Emiliano Brown no deseaba la compañía de Anthony, pues ella tendría un nuevo hijo para su esposo y que Anthony solo era un estorbo, aun así él se empeñó en tener cerca a su hijo, así que un día sin saber lo que pasaría dejo a Anthony junto a su nueva esposa Giselle Candú quien aplico violencia sobre el joven sin importarle nada.

Anthony asustado y lastimado opto por huir como pudo de la mansión de los Brown al este de donde se encontraba la de los Ardley en Lakewood, entonces ya no supo que más paso solo después les hablaron a ellos para avisarles que Anthony estaba en un hogar llamado "Pony" donde lo habían encontrado, según la directora del hogar, Candy fue la que encontró a Anthony en una de las colinas que rodeaban el lugar.

Tiempo después Anthony sano físicamente pero emocionalmente estaba mal, demasiado mal, se le veía muy deprimido y sin ánimos de nada algo que realmente me preocupaba, pensativo llevamos a Anthony para que conociera el lugar donde fue rescatado, él se bajó del auto y pidió que lo esperáramos, llevo su gaita y llevaba el uniforme escoses que solíamos usar para algunas ocasiones especiales, decía que quería dar gracias aquel lugar pero solo.

No sé qué fue lo que paso aquella vez pero cuando regreso al automóvil venía con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y un poco más animado que anteriormente, después de algún tiempo aquella pequeña que había encontrado a Anthony la vieron trabajar duramente en la mansión de al lado de ellos, los Leagan, entonces regrese después de unas cartas de mis sobrinos tuve curiosidad así que Candy y yo nos conocimos de una manera totalmente diferente primero y cuando le dije que la adoptaría por dios aun veo su hermosa sonrisa y felicidad en mi mente, ese día se veía tan hermosa.

Anthony y ella se veían realmente muy bien juntos y tanto como él y ella se veían felices y llenos de vida, pero entonces volvió el padre de Anthony y se lo llevo de nuevo algo que provoco la infelicidad de Candy, pensando en lo mejor para mi hija, la tía abuela y yo decidimos que era mejor para la joven irnos de Lakewood un tiempo, así que venimos a Londres donde estudiaban Archie y Stear, Candy vio la escuela de enfermeras y encontró su vocación hace tan solo media año, aunque a la tía no le agrado tanto lo aprobó.

Anthony aún no ha querido contarme que paso con su padre y madrastra durante estos años pero estoy seguro que no ha sido nada bueno por su semblante cuando lo vimos bajar del barco, Candy por poco se desmaya al verlo la primera vez, también creo que Elisa Leagan ha hecho algo respecto a esa pequeña sombra de dolor y oscuridad que ensombrece el corazón de mi sobrino aunque no me lo quiera decir mi instinto paternal me lo dice.

* * *

.

.

.

Terrence Grandchester se encontraba en el árbol del hermoso Jardín del colegio San Tomas, tratando de no pensar más en las míseras cartas si es que se lo podían llamar así, de su padre donde inultamente trataba de hacerle entender que aquello no le gustaba y no quería estudiar medicina como lo hizo él y su abuelo…observaba el bello horizonte aquella puesta de sol se le hacía tan hermosa como Candy, iluminaba su corazón tanto como la hermosa sonrisa de aquella joven, no entendía que había pasado simplemente lo que sentía era algo que inexplicablemente inundaba todo su ser y pensaba que hasta podría hacerlo volar por los cielos, aquello le causo gracia.

Sonrió y recordó la canción para su amada, tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar lentamente, como solía hacerlo cada que estaba triste o molesto.

My gift is my song  
And this one is for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song

Candy y Annie llegaron al lago, cuando escucharon aquella melodía que de inmediato capto totalmente la atención de la rubia, Annie le miro confusa de ver que se había quedado de pie mientras ella ya había tomado asiento.

-¿Candy?

-¿Escuchas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Shhh

And may be quite simple that  
Now that it´s done  
I hope you don´t mind  
I hope you don´t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you´re in the world

Candy sintió sin saber porque su corazón latir fuertemente de emoción, aquella letra hermosa era y ella sentía su alma vibrar por el sentimiento que demostraba cada silaba cantada por aquella hermosa voz.

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well singing these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross  
But the suns been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It´s for people like you  
That keep it turned on

Candy comenzó a vagar con su mirada alrededor para encontrar el lugar proveniente de esa aquella canción que le estaba llegando al alma, miraba una y otra vez por el lugar pero parecía totalmente desierto y entonces logro visualizar a un joven en uno de los árboles, aunque no distinguía bien quien era pues estaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Candy? –Le llamo pero la rubia estaba hipnotizada o al menos eso le parecía a Annie quien le sostuvo la mano para sacarla de su trance, la rubia le miro pero volvió a mirar hacia el otro extremo esperando poder visualizar a la persona.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos quién es?

-No es correcto espiar, Candy

-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber quién es?

-No

Candy volvió su atención al lugar donde estaba e ignorando a la pelinegra trato de seguir aunque fuera arrastrándola a ella.

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I´ve forgotten  
If they´re green or they´re blue  
Anyway the thing is  
That I really love you  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
That I´ve ever seen

Candy se aproximaba cada vez más y sentía como el corazón se le salía de la emoción, ¿Cómo es que su alma vibraba tan desesperadamente solo por saber quién era aquella persona que cantaba aquella canción? ¿Porque sentía que debía averiguarlo? ¿Porque presentía que aquella canción era para alguien muy especial? O la mejor pregunta ¿Porque sentía que era para ella? Ya que sentía que la canción le llamaba y le invitaba a envolverse entre sus letras y párrafos llenos de amor, incitándola a ir hacia ellas.

And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
And it may be quite simple  
But now that it´s done

I hope you don´t mind  
I hope you don´t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you´re in the world.

Terrence abrió lentamente sus ojos de nuevo para mirar aquel horizonte pintado de hermosura y color entre las nubes, cuando escucho algunos pequeñas voces de dos jóvenes, de inmediato miro y pudo ver que era la pecosa con su amiga, su corazón se sintió morir en aquel momento, tratando de huir; bajo rápidamente del árbol y para su buena fortuna un rubio se acercaba por el jardín parecía buscar a alguien y él sabía bien quien era.

 _"_ _Parecen discutir"_ pensó mirando a las jóvenes detenerse una vez más –Toma –Dijo mientras le entregaba la guitarra al rubio quien le miraba confundido –No preguntes solo…por favor no me delates –Murmuro corriendo hacia el edificio para no ser descubierto.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de nada, aun sorprendido quedo aún más impactado al ver el rostro estupefacto de Candy al verlo ahí.

-¿Antho…Anthony? ¿Tú?

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	5. CAPITULO 5 ANTHONY Y TERRENCE

**CAPITULO 5 COMIENZA LA MENTIRA**

 _La vida da muchas veces mil vueltas, que en ocasiones olvidamos de dónde venimos y quiénes somos, muchas ocasiones también nos provoca estar en lugares que nunca imaginamos estar, que terminamos envueltos en una mentira que ni siquiera sabemos cómo empezó, pero lo peor de todo es cuando le mentimos a la persona amada._

 _Las mentiras son mentiras no importa lo mínimo que sea una mentira para nuestro criterio, simplemente no deberían existir pero somos humanos y como tales siempre cometemos el grandísimo error de engañar y engañarnos a nosotros mismos, solo por no tener el coraje para hacer o decir las cosas como son._

 _T.G._

* * *

-¿Tu Anthony? –La rubia estaba impresionada -¿Eras tu quien tocaba? –Eso era más que obvio pues miraba la guitarra que tenía el joven en sus manos

-Bueno…la verdad es que yo…

-¿En verdad tocas la guitarra? –Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

-Si

-¿La canción era tuya, Anthony? –Pregunto la joven sonriéndole dulcemente, el no pudo mentirle además de que en su mente seguían las palabras "no me delates por favor" de aquel joven y la mirada tan dulce e inocente de Candy, termino mintiendo para proteger a alguien que no conocía y sobre todo para no romper esa mirada tan dulce de la joven aunque una ola de envidia y celos cayó sobre el pero se controló.

-Si

-¿La tocarías de nuevo?

-No….lo siento Candy pero es que…aun no la termino –Dijo nervioso

-Oh, está bien Anthony, lo entiendo –Sonrió la joven -¿Para quién es? –La pregunta sorprendió al rubio pero de inmediato sonrió.

-Para ti

La joven se sonrojo no esperaba esa respuesta realmente aunque era muy romántico, Annie a su lado soltó un grito ahogado pero lleno de emoción y felicidad por Candy –Eso es muy romántico –Dijo sonriente.

-Se lo puedo mencionar a Archie –Comento el rubio guiñándole un ojo

La joven sonrió complacida, Candy no dijo nada solo quedo callada y sonrojada por lo que había dicho el joven.

-Bien debo irme señoritas –Comento tomando la mano de la joven rubia y darle un beso suave en su mano, algo ahí no le quedaba del todo claro a Candy pero no dijo nada más.

El rubio camino hasta donde se encontraba el joven escondido quien había visto la escena melancólicamente desde aquella esquina –Gracias –Murmuro casi inaudible

-Por nada –Le entrego su guitarra –Aunque no entiendo porque te escondes

El joven se dio media vuelta –No es algo de tu incumbencia

-Mentí por ti, debes decirme ahora ¿porque te escondiste de Candy o fue de Annie?

-Fue de ambas –Soltó sin mirarle

-¿Porque?

-Mira no quiero ser grosero ni tampoco espero que me entiendas pero simple y sencillamente me escondí porque no se me da la gana que la gente sepa quién soy yo.

-¿Y quién eres?

El castaño le miro un momento para después seguir su camino –De todas formas gracias, no volveré a meterte en problemas que no son de tu incumbencia –Dijo sin detenerse

Anthony solo le miro partir molesto pero no dijo más y realmente no valía la pena, al menos eso pensó en aquel momento.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba mirando por la terraza de su habitación, mañana estaría en la mansión Ardley celebrando con su familia, era algo que le alentaba a ir porque realmente no deseaba toparse con sus "primos" Neil y Elisa, menos tener que pelear con ellos, pero solo deseaba poder estar un tiempo con su padre, era muy agradable su compañía al igual que la de la tía Elroy.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar en medio del patio –Otra vez –Murmuro sorprendida

La canción era la misma pero esta vez sentía que había algo diferente en la voz, en la melodía, el tono con el que la cantaban no era exactamente la misma que la del otro día, lentamente se puso en pie dispuesta a ir a buscarlo pero…

La melodía se calló… -Anthony –Murmuro a la nada, escucho el grito de uno de los supervisores y observo una imagen correr en dirección a los dormitorios –Anthony… -Observo como la imagen se perdía pero con un rayo de luz alcanzo a ver la guitarra, la cual era idéntica a la que Anthony traía, entonces ¿Sera verdad? Pero ¿Porque canta aquí y en la noche? Él no es alumno de aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el joven rubio de ojos azules se encontraba pasando por una disquera, caminaba tranquilo mientras en su bolsillo tenía un precioso anillo que perteneció a su madre, listo para dárselo a la mujer que amaba cuando.

-¡¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas?! –Grito el castaño furioso, levantando sus hojas y la guitarra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El que choco conmigo fuiste tú, idiota! –De pronto lo reconoció y le miro sorprendido pero el joven estaba apurado tratando de recoger todo sus más preciados trabajos.

-¡Hey tú! –Grito un hombre que salía de una disquera -¡Espera!

-¡Diablos, quítate! –Dijo al momento de querer pasar sobre Anthony pero el rubio no se lo permitió

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para estar huyendo?

-¡No he hecho nada y aunque fuera así no es de tu incumbencia, además no lo entenderías! –Grito enloquecido el joven pero ya era tarde.

-Demonios chico, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque te saliste así?

-Ya me iba, no me agrado el lugar realmente

-Te pagaríamos bien

-No…además ya dije que no soy yo –Dijo nervioso haciéndose para atrás

-Dime entonces ¿Quién es el autor de esas hermosas canciones?

-Yo…es que…digo

El rubio miraba sin entender realmente que era lo que pasaba, por lo que se dedicó a recoger lo que el castaño no había podido.

De pronto Terrence tuvo una gran idea.

-El fue quien las escribió –Dijo señalando al rubio, quien se había puesto de pie en ese momento y su mirada cruzo con la de aquel joven, quien le miraba suplicante y él le miraba confundido.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro sin poder evitarlo pero el hombre estaba ya sobre de el

-Oh, en verdad –Dijo sonriente –Soy Mark Stirling y mi disquera está ansioso por trabajar con sus canciones, usted es muy talentoso y si puede cantarlas mejor aún y…

-Espere aquí hay un error, Señor Stirling

-Dime Mark.

-Bien Mark, el que escribió las canciones fue el, no yo

-Ustedes me confunden

-Lo que pasa Mark –Intervino Terrence –Es que Anthony Brown Ardley –Se acordó pensó el rubio –Es muy modesto y a la vez bueno conmigo, yo lo admito le ayude pero las ideas son de él, e incluso el canta.

Era oficial Terrence Grandchester era más loco de lo que había pensado.

-Oh excelente, a partir de ahora solo cantaras Anthony –Dijo sonriendo de felicidad –Terrence escribirás todo y sus nombres serán conocidos por todo..

-No –Dijo nuevamente Terrence –No quiero que se conozca mi nombre, que solo sea el de él.

-Ya veremos por lo mientas vengan conmigo.

-Pero…

Anthony no pudo terminar la frase ya que era arrastrado por Mark hacia el interior de la disquera.

-Que interesante –Murmuro un joven quien había observado toda la escena, sonriendo ante la situación que había frente a él. -¿Qué se traerán? Ya lo averiguare

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien como ya dije estuve enferma y no pude continuar actualizando como tenia planeado y se los habia prometido pero aqui sigo y ahora ya volvi jejej y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **se que es algo corto pero espero les guste esto se pone cada vez mejor no les parece? jejeje**_

 _ **va ganando busqueda en la felicidad, voten, la que tenga mas sera actualizada diaramente la proxima semana :D**_

 _ **esta semana es ami-enemigas subire el capitulo en un ratito**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 FALSEDAD

**CAPITULO 6 EL FAMOSO TONY BROWN**

* * *

 _A veces lo que comienza como una inocente e inofensiva mentira, puede convertirse en la más grande mentira de tu vida ¿Cómo escapar de esta? Entre más te ves envuelto en esta cadena de mentiras, más difícil y por no decir imposible te resulta salir de esta gran falsa en la que no solo estas involucrado tú, si no siento de personas._

 _Pero ¿Qué hacer cuando te están solicitando ayuda? Realmente a veces nada, sobre todo si esto también es un beneficio tuyo, a veces las cosas son complicadas y en muchas ocasiones terminas viviendo algo que no es tuyo, terminas tan envuelto que no te importa y que terminas viviendo entre falsedades e ilusiones que era de otro ¿Quién diablos soy yo? Muchas veces esa es la pregunta que cruza más de una vez por tu mente al verte envuelto en estos líos y llegas a…no saber ni quien eres._

 _A.B.A_

* * *

En la casa de los Ardley se vivía un total caos, pues la noticia de que Mark Stirling quisiera grabar la voz de Anthony Brown Ardley había corrido por toda la familia, la tía abuela estaba hecha furia y Albert estaba divertido de ver como su sobrino ahora sería una gran estrella, algo que realmente nunca se esperaba.

-Bueno lo importante aquí es ¿Qué deseas tu Anthony?

El rubio aún se sentía como un fantasma, realmente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta o terminado de caer en la cuenta de que Mark había ido a hablar con Albert a su oficina ya que aún no era mayo de edad, le faltaban 3 años para serlo, ahora tenía 19 años.

-No tiene nada que pensar ni que decidir Anthony, Albert, simplemente debe olvidar eso, sería una deshonra para la familia Ardley

Candy apenas si hablaba no podía creerlo aún, el giro tan imprevisto que en ese momento había dado la vida.

-Bueno la verdad…yo –Anthony bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que Candy lo veía tan dudoso y como avergonzado, no sabía porque pero realmente no se le veía nada bien al rubio.

Anthony recordó un fragmento de la conversación pequeña que sostuvo con Terrence después de estar en la disquera.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba saliendo de la disquera hecho furia al ser parte de la más grande mentira que había dicho en su vida, sabía que de continuar así pronto estaría envuelto entre las olas de falsedades y una vida intranquila.

-Dime –Miro a Terrence dando media vuelta para enfrentarlo -¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?!

-¿Te imaginas mi nombre en algo como esto? –Le mire con molestia –Soy un Grandchester ¿Sabes quién soy?

-¿Acaso lo sabes tú? –Mi pregunta pareció que de momento lo dejo sin palabras.

-Si –No le creí –Por eso mismo no puedo…mi apellido no debe aparecer en ningún escandalo social.

-Pero es tu trabajo no el mío, además ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo! Le mentí a Candy por tu culpa y ahora esto… -Dije frustrado

-No puedes delatarme y menos ahora –Me tomo del brazo -¡¿Sabes al menos lo maravilloso que es para mí que mis canciones, mi música, mi creación sean conocidas?! ¡No claro que no niño rico!

-¡También tu eres un niño rico y malcriado además, no puedo seguir mintiendo soy un Ardley y tampoco puedo poner el apellido en este tipo de cosas!

-¡No es tanto como lo mío!

-¡¿Tu como sabes?!

Lo empuje molesto para seguir mi camino -¡Diré la verdad en este mismo momento!

-¡No!

Terrence me tomo del brazo halándome hacia el piso, donde me golpee y cayó encima de mí, provocando mi dolor. -¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Anthony por favor –Terrence suspiro cerrando los ojos, lo que me sorprendió –No me delates, es la única forma que tengo para…para que lo que más amo y por lo que me apasiono de verdad sea conocido por todos…

-Pero…no sabrán que eres tu –Susurre sorprendido por su actitud

-Eso no importa…mientras pueda…mientras pueda hacer lo que me ama aunque sea en las tinieblas.

-Pero…

-Por favor

Suspire frustrado y consciente de que esto no tenía ningún sentido y tampoco estaba bien –Bien

 **END FLASH BACK**

Después de eso, Mark pidió que mi familia fuera para poder revisar el contrato y demás, pero mi tía abuela se enojó tanto que prefiero salir de ahí antes de matar a alguien, Albert estaba igual molesto pero veía su sonrisa divertido por la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Bueno…pues tía abuela –Dije despacio ganando la atención de todos nuevamente que habían permanecido en silencio, vi los ojos verdes de mi amada Candy. –Quieran o no, lo hare porque así lo deseo

-Anthony –Dijo la tía Elroy mientras me miraba con desaprobación –Si va a ser así, le diré a tu padre Anthony

-No importa tía –Comente mientras apretaba los puños impotente –Ya no soy un niño

-Pero aun no cumples la mayoría de edad y…

-Pero ya hay cosas que puedo decidir solo y además –Miro a Albert –Albert es mi tutor legal, tía, así que mientras mi padre no esté aquí y sé que no regresara pronto ni aunque le mandes la carta, el decidirá todo respecto a mi

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Anthony, meternos en semejante escándalo y…

-Meterme a mí también –Dijo Albert sonriéndome –Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres Albert? –Dijo la tía abuela mirándolo

-A que lo apoyare

-¡Se han vuelto locos!

-No tía pero no podemos prohibirle para siempre las cosas, tanto el cómo sus primos deben aprender a volar lejos del nido ¿No?

-Ah –Suspiro Elroy, mientras se retiraba del salón

Candy por primera vez se acercó a mí y me sonrió dulcemente –Así que ¿Serás un cantante?

Yo le sonreí sin poder evitar esa embriaguez de felicidad que lleno mi corazón al ver que le agradaba la idea si ella estaba conmigo ¿Qué más daba todo lo demás? Realmente no me importaba si tenía a mi pequeña dama a mi lado.

-Si –Susurre sonriéndole feliz por una vez desde el comienzo de esta mentira.

.

.

.

Dos meses después, un joven castaño se encontraba exhausto en aquel cuarto donde había logrado tener un poco de privacidad y que había sido ofrecido por Anthony Brown Ardley para que pudiera escribir a gusto cuando quisiera y sin temor a ser descubierto.

Lo cierto era que el rubio había cambiado un poco en el último mes y tal vez no era solo conmigo pero prefería pensar que solo era conmigo porque de saber que…Candy y el llevaban mucho tiempo juntos por lo que supe y además ahora…ella parecía imán hacia él.

Resulto que el rubio no cantaba mal pero siempre terminaban haciéndole perfecciones a su voz con los pequeños aparatos que tenían para grabar, es decir para mi parecer la distorsionaban para que no se escuchara tan mal e incluso habían querido cambiar mi letra pero Anthony lucho porque no fuera así, se lo agradecía pero ahora…

Me encontraba escribiendo un par de canciones nuevas que la disquera pedía para completar el primer disco para promocionarlo con algunos pequeños conciertos que harían en las ciudades más cercanas de Londres.

-Estoy cansado –Suspire molesto y cansado

-¿De qué exactamente Terrence?

Le mire molesto al rubio que estaba en el marco mirándome burlonamente –De todo esto

-Tú lo quisiste así –Comento tranquilo –Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás y deberías apurarte, Mark quiere esas canciones para mañana, dice que necesita dejar todo antes del fin de semana

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya te lo dije ¿no entiendes acaso?

-Es imposible, las canciones no son pan

El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más –El gran Grandchester puede ¿No?

-Sabes Anthony esto ya no es para nada divertido, me la paso trabajando todo el día mientras tu…

-Te recuerdo que fue tu decisión –Me dijo molesto

-Si pero ya no…tal vez le diga a Mark y…

-Ni se te ocurra Terry ¿Sabes el escándalo en el que ambos seremos perjudicados?

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada y apresúrate a trabajar porque no tardan en llegar mis invitados!

-¿Otra fiesta?

-Es más que eso –Dijo sonriendo para después dar media vuelta e irse

-Maldito –Murmure por lo bajo aunque debía reconocer que yo soy el principal culpable de toda esta situación y de la cual ya no sé cómo salir.

.

.

.

Una hora mas tarde.

-Buenas noches hermosa –Dijo Anthony tomando de la mano a la rubia quien venía con sus primos y sus respectivas parejas –Hola chicos

-Hola Anthony

-¿Cómo estas Tony? –Pregunto Archie sonriéndole

-Bien, pasen

Llegaron al comedor donde ya tenía preparada una cena especial para cierta chica rubia.

-Bueno quiero hacer un pequeño brindis

Terrence aún se encontraba en la habitación al fondo, escucho por un momento lo que estaba a punto de decir el rubio.

-¿Un brindis por ti Anthony? Eso es algo egocentrista ¿No crees? –Dijo burlonamente Stear pero el rubio lo ignoro

-No, en realidad quiero hacerlo por la felicidad

-Si claro por la tuya ¿No? –Dijo Archie algo molesto porque siempre en las últimas ocasiones hacia eso

-No –Dijo molesto –Bueno no solo por la mía

-Lo sabía –Murmuro Stear

-También por la de Candy, quien me acepto de nuevo en su vida y ahora –Saco una cajita de terciopelo color rosa –Candy –Se hinco frente a todos provocando el sonrojo de la rubia

Terrence se arriesgó a asomarse un poquito pero no veía realmente nada más que al rubio hincado al parecer ¿Qué rayos…? Pensó dándose cuenta de algo.

-Anthony –Murmuro sonrojada la rubia mirándolo con sorpresa y ternura

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Candy?

Terrence sintió una cubetada de agua fría al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos y aún más cuando…

-Sí, acepto

Quedo en schok observando cómo se besaban y los demás aplaudían a su alrededor.

Aquello no tenía sentido y menos….para él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que…tal vez solo tal vez aquello pudo ser suyo y lo había perdido por idiota…por dudar de quien es, por no saber quién era en realidad, por su poca confianza en lo que él es…

 _"_ _No puede ser… ¿porque? Candy"_ pensó triste mientras se sentaba frente al papel en blanco…como blanco ahora estaba su vida sin…su musa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, disculpen la demora pero aqui sigo ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews en el siguiente capitulo agradecere uno a uno**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL AMOR DE TERRENCE I

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 EGOCENTRICIDAD Y FAMA**

* * *

 ** _A veces el ser una persona o figura pública puede cambiar a las personas, pero sobretodo puede volverlos de lo más egocentristas y egoístas que pueda haber, ¿Por qué es esto? En muchas ocasiones es porque hay una falta de autoestima en la persona, el tener tanta atención de pronto, la disfrutan tanto que llega el punto en que se vuelven algo prepotentes al pensar que toda la atención esta sobre de ellos y que todos deben servirle pero esto no es tal y como el espejismo lo muestra._**

 ** _La fama no es realmente igual a presunción, es en realidad igual a la atención de las personas por el reconocimiento de un talento del trabajo de una persona, que está haciendo bien las cosas y se debe tener la humildad para no caer en un juego de doble filo, como lo es cuando la fama se sube a la cabeza._**

 ** _La humildad es algo que se pierde cuando en realidad nunca se tuvo._**

 ** _T.B.G_**

* * *

Terry miraba con tristeza más allá de donde se encontraba sentado, miraba como Anthony disfrutaba de la atención de mil personas, las entrevistas que deseaban hacerle pero sobretodo la persona que iba a su lado con la mano entrelazada en la suya, con una dulce y tierna mirada hacia aquel que piensa que está siendo grande, pero en realidad está siendo un total idiota a base de algo que ni siquiera es suyo.

Suspira frustrado y molesto pero consigo mismo, mientras se levanta del lugar con la guitarra en la mano para irse de allí, ya no lo soportaba más estaba a punto de flaquear, algo que siempre quiso y por temor dejo ir, pero ¿Quién era el para quejarse? En realidad su padre es quien siempre decidió y lo creo, si él era su creación, porque era su títere que controlaba y manejaba a su antojo.

-Disculpe –Dijo cuándo choco con alguien

-No te preocupes Terrence –Dijo con el aliento contenido aquella voz –Hijo

Terrence quedo helado ante la persona que tenía enfrente no podía ser verdad, después de todo lo que había pasado y se atrevía a estar ahí frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado durante toda su vida…

-Eleonor –Dijo lenta y fríamente.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con orgullo aquellos discos que estaban ya en producción para que pronto estuvieran en las tiendas, Candy miraba asombrada el estudio donde se encontraban, realmente si estaba con Anthony no solo porque lo quería sino también porque se enamoró de sus canciones y del gran cantante que era.

-Bueno Tony tienes que salir y dar una pequeña entrevista mañana, los medios de comunicación quieren darte a conocer aún más y si creías que lo de hasta ahora era fama, prepárate niño porque aún no la conoces

-Gracias Mark

Candy se acercó sonriente a ellos, estaba más que dichosa de acompañar a su prometido

-Bueno espero que también sepas que la imagen cuenta –Murmuro mirando a la rubia

-Claro –Este no capto

-Pronto tendremos una pequeña fiesta y entonces comprenderás

-¿Una fiesta? Vaya esto comienza agradarme cada vez más –Dijo sonriendo

-Si te avisare el lugar y la hora después, ahora ve a descansar mañana nos espera un largo día de trabajo

-Claro

Ambos rubios se miraron antes de salir del lugar, Candy le sonreía dulcemente pero la sonrisa de Anthony era un poco más fría que normalmente ya era.

.

.

.

Archie miraba con molestia por la ventana de la mansión de los Ardley, mientras que Stear estaba sentado tranquilamente tratando de dar por finalizado su invento.

-Ya no lo soporto

-Calma Archie con mi nuevo invento, haremos que Anthony deje ese mundo

-Hay hermano ya date por vencido tus inventos siempre fallan –Dijo el castaño con un suspiro de frustración

-Esta vez estoy seguro de que funcionara

-Eso dijiste la última y lo que necesitamos es involucrar a la tía abuela para que hable con el padre de Anthony es la única forma

-No podemos hacerle eso

-Es la única forma de que él se retire de ese mundo que lo ha vuelto un estúpido

-Prepotente

-Egocéntrico

-Creo que estas celoso

Archie mira molesto a Stear pero este solo sonríe burlonamente –Estoy jugando

-Más te vale –Pero después agrego antes de salir –Lo único que tal vez envidio es que su rostro que no es tan hermoso como el mío este en todos los periódicos, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada más que envidiar.

-Creí que el vanidoso y egocentrista era Anthony –Replico el pelinegro riendo

Pero en la realidad es que también estaba preocupado por Anthony, ese mundo a veces no está hecho para todos y definitivamente no estaba hecho para Anthony, el chico había cambiado en tan solo un mes, drásticamente se había notado, ya no era nada de lo que era el Anthony dulce y sincero, ahora solo había frialdad en su mirada, prepotencia que se notaba hasta en su andar, pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Pensaba que Anthony sabía bien quien era y de donde venía y que nunca lo olvidaría pero parecía que había estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en su alcoba dentro de la mansión de los Ardley, ya hace rato que la alondra había cantado dando así el inicio a un bello día, pero estaba aún pensando en cómo Anthony estuvo anoche, cada vez lo veía más distante con todos incluso con ella, pero trataba de entender por qué…porque estaba siendo así aunque no lo estaba justificando realmente.

Bajo rápidamente después de haberse vestido, quería acompañarlo a la entrevista que tenía, gracias al cielo estaba de vacaciones en la escuela Santo Tomas, por lo que no habría problema pero cuando bajo sus primos le dijeron que el rubio ya se había ido ¿Sin despedirse de ella? ¿Cómo es que no la hubiera esperado?

-Vamos a desayunar Candice –La tía abuela la miro con melancolía sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando su sobrina y odiaba esto pero realmente Anthony no se la merecía por como últimamente estaba tratando a todos y a ella en específico que también la ignorara a veces era demasiado, por más su sobrino que fuera no podía dejar que lastimara a quien se había ganado el amor de todos y cada uno de los presentes, tendría que hablar seriamente con él, William también lo debía hacer.

-Candy ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo, hija?

William miraba a su pequeña hija adoptiva con dulzura mientras esta tomaba asiento.

-No…muchas gracias Albert pero creo que iré a la biblioteca

-Bien pero si estudias demasiado ¿Cuándo te veremos?

-Si Candy, Albert tiene razón

La tía abuela hizo un ruido –Mas respeto niños, es su tío…

-Pero a él le gusta que le digamos Albert, ¿verdad? –Stear intervino

-Si no hay problema tía abuela, déjalos

-Bueno como decía, Candy pasas mucho tiempo en el estudio mejor ven conmigo –Archie sonrió coquetamente

-Si te podemos custodiar tres mosqueteros ¿No Albert?

-Si vamos juntos ¿Qué te parece pequeña?

-Perdón tal vez…tal vez otro día –Dijo algo inquieta, solo había un lugar donde su mente quería ir.

.

.

.

Terry estaba más que furioso en el dormitorio del colegio ¿Cómo se le ocurría ahora venir? ¿Querer ser quien nunca fue? Pues nunca lo será, nunca…

Miro hacia el retrato de su mueble donde sonreía tiernamente una pequeña rubia pecosa, que tanto pensaba en ella ¿Por qué? Si ella no pensaba en el, hasta se iba a casar pese a que se casaría con un farsante, con un espejismo, pero ¿Quién tenía la culpa? El pero ¿Por qué tenía culpa él?

Por no saber lo que quería y eso es porque no sabía quién era, pero ¿Qué rayos? Él sabía quién era ¿No?

Odiaba esto…odiaba el amor que lentamente comenzó a sentir por aquella joven de ojos esmeralda que le robo el aliento desde la primera vez que la vio, era no solo hermosa sino que enigmática para él, no la comprendía y eso lo extasiaba, nunca sabia como podría reaccionar ante sus cambios bruscos de humor aunque hace mucho no hablaban.

¿Cómo demonios paso? ¿Cómo se enamoró de quien no pidió? ¿Cómo le robaron el corazón sin proponérselo? ¿Cómo amar aun a alguien que ni siquiera te miraba?

-Maldito amor –Bufo demasiado molesto antes de tirar al suelo el retrato para dar paso a otra fotografía dentro del retrato –Eleonor…maldición

Piso el retrato y tomo la fotografía de Eleonor para después romperla con desprecio mientras pensaba de pronto que debía salir de allí antes de explotar.

.

.

.

Candy iba llegando a la disquera donde suponía sabrían algo de su amado prometido, inmediatamente ingreso al lugar, donde encontró vacía la silla y escritorio de la secretaria, por lo que imagino que podría pasar al pequeño estudio donde estuvo con Anthony el día anterior, lentamente camino por el gran pasillo para llegar al lugar de donde salía un poco de música y risas, no estaban trabajando aparentemente…por lo que decidió ingresar.

-¡¿Anthony?!

-¡Candy!

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Mil gracias a todso por sus hermosos reviews, dije que estos fics solo serian el martes y jueves pero ayer no me dio tiempo de actualizar tres volverte a ver, volverte a amar, listen to heart y quien soy yo? por lo que espero que hoy como estoy haciendo puedo actualizarlos, Espero actualizar todos ;D**

 **sigan votando el viernes el fic ganador sera actualizado ya sea con un capitulo largo o un doble capitulo :D jejeje**

 **saludos**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 90%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 90%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 80%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 80%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 70%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 40%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 40%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


End file.
